Because I want you that badly
by KaichoVan
Summary: With a man like Kojuro, Hanbei always tends to bite off more than he can chew. Not that it ever kept him from trying. It's just because he wants him that badly. Rated M for reasons.


I already posted this on tumblr but here I am with the first fanfic I ever put on and it's a pairing that not many people ship, wow.

Warnings: use of a no-name plotdevice drug, not so consensual things and Hanbei. Hanbei is always a warning.

For anyone who reads this, please enjoy!

* * *

There were many different ways in which people could use the art of sex. For some, it was a way to get closer, to feel the heat of their partner and build a connection that was intimate and sensual. For others, sex was nothing but a past-time, a bit of fun with hopefully no strings attached. There were those who would do anything just get this special head rush that overcame them during their climaxes, a drug that was cheaper than any other. But sex could be so much more. It was offered service as well as payment, it was a way to get information or to hide it forever. It could promote people and it could kill them, it could even comfort them during dark times. For someone who had mastered the art of giving carnal pleasure, the possibilities were endless.

Takenaka Hanbei prided himself of being such a master and for him, sex could be everything, given the situation. He was a genius and as such, anything could be used as a tool that would ultimately lead to his goal. This time, it was kind of an experiment and the white haired man felt a prickle in his spine that could be described as some kind of wicked excitement while he walked towards his destination. He felt no rush and took his time, his tongue briefly flicking over his painted lips and instantly, the familiar fruity note of his lip gloss filled his mouth.

To his delight, everything had been prepared just as requested and ah, what a beautiful sight it was that Hanbei was granted when he arrived. The tactician of the Date army looked so vulnerable with his hands chained to the wall and his feet bound to the floor. The man's eyes were closed, his head hanging as if he was broken, but Hanbei knew better. Katakura Kojuro was someone who wouldn't wield so easily. There was a storm behind the calm, a storm that beckoned him to fight and eventually dominate it. Hanbei was looking forward to being the winner of this fight.

"Good evening, Katakura-kun."

Two hateful eyes and a tense, frowning face got directed at him. Kojuro was angry, enraged even, yet there was not even a trace of surprise to be seen on his features. He had been waiting for Hanbei. Oh, that was interesting.

The Toyotomi vassal got no answer, even as he stepped closer towards his prisoner. It was only when he stood directly in front of the other man that he could bask in the sight of the disheveled state that his "Katakura-kun" was currently in. The short, ragged breaths, the heat that seemed to radiate from every single one of the most likely nicely formed but way too thoroughly covered muscles, the smallest twitches that gave him away, it was evident how Kojuro fought for control over his own body. It was all in vain of course.

"You seem bothered. Even more so than usual. What's the matter? Is your resolve crumbling?"

Despite knowing that taunts like these were wasted air, Hanbei couldn't help mocking his captive a little, wearing a smug grin on his feminine features. As anticipated, Kojuro didn't take the bait and simply resumed his glaring and his desperate try to hide what was already painfully obvious anyway. For a man who was usually clever enough not to fall for any of Hanbei's ploys, he was strangely defensive when it came to showing what the little mixture he had requested especially for him had done to him. Could it be that Katakura Kojuro was a little uptight? How precious.

In the end, it only meant that he would have to increase his efforts. Not that he hadn't planned on doing so in the first place. For now he settled on the bound man's lap, a thin and pale hand finding its way into dark, slicked back hair to keep Kojuro's head in place. Even while drugged, one never knew what the Right Eye of the Dragon was capable of.

"Relax, Katakura-kun. I only have your pleasure in mind today. You're aware of the carrot and stick approach, aren't you? Since the stick doesn't seem to produce any agreeable results, I decided to try carrots this time. Or would you prefer eggplants?"

"I don't lie with men. Especially not those who are as deceitful as you."

"Oh, how romantic. Is that how you woo all of your lovers?"

Hanbei shifted closer, grinding his crotch over his captive's thighs without reserve until he was pressed up to that broad body, his head finding its way to a strong neck where he could breathe in the dragon's very own scent as well as a hint of the herbs that had been used to get him hot and bothered in the first place. Now that he was already here, he could press his hips into Kojuro's crotch, pleased to feel that the man was as hard as he had looked from afar. He hadn't seen the Date tactician's treasure yet but now that he could feel it against his own crotch, he got more and more curious as to what this man was hiding beneath his pants. Besides, it was such a delight to hear sharp breaths that tried to be calm. Definitely uptight, or maybe Kojuro actually meant what he had said and was having a sexuality crisis?

Whatever it was, Hanbei saw this as the perfect sign to begin with his little project, placing kisses on the heated and slightly sweaty skin of Kojuro's neck, leaving smudges wherever he went. He didn't let go of his captive's head, actually pulling even harder on it to get more room to work with. Kisses were replaced and intermixed with licks and finally sucks. All the while he made the smallest, most teasing grinding motions on the other's lap. It was a delight to hear the choked and suppressed response since they showed him that no matter how strong he was, Kojuro was still a man. A drugged, bound man who was completely at his mercy. That had to be his new favorite type.

He should have requested for Kojuro's clothes to be stripped off. At least that was what he thought for a moment before he remembered that it had an actual reason that he hadn't done so. It was, as so many aspects he used in his plans, a device with which he intended to deceive and create a false air of letting his captive keep as much of his dignity as possible. It was a shame because right now Hanbei felt the urge to explore more of this taut, manly skin and discover how defined this man's muscles really were. Maybe he would get to it next time. If there ever was a next time.

Strangely enough, he also felt the need to get a taste of those lips that had been pressed to each other from the moment in which he had spoken the first words in this room. The white haired man had no idea where those desires suddenly came from but he needed to ignore them, he wasn't here for his own enjoyment, at least not primarily and while Kojuro was a lot more docile than he would have expected, he would prefer to not get his tongue bitten off. As already mentioned, Kojuro was far from being broken which meant that one had to proceed with caution.

Once Hanbei thought that he had left enough hickeys and purplish smudges on his subject, he distanced himself again to get a bigger picture of his work. Kojuro definitely didn't disappoint him so far, he still had the same defiant air around him but Hanbei would not be Hanbei if he hadn't already expected this kind of result.

"You would do yourself a favor if you simply gave in and enjoyed yourself, you know. That enraged look suits you but I think I would also like to see a different side of you."

Of course, it was nothing but mockery yet again, even if there had been a bit of truth in his words. It would be nice to see Kojuro being lost in pleasure that none other than Hanbei himself granted him. A fitting reward for all of his efforts, he found. But while he didn't expect such a thing to actually happen, he also didn't expect the man beneath him to react in such an extreme way, namely spitting right into his face, hitting his cheek.

For a moment, he stopped all of his movements and stared at his captive with forced calmness. No one, NO ONE spat into Takenaka Hanbei's face. If anyone EVER dared, they would face the worst possible consequences because if there was one thing that this tactician could be, it was merciless and cruel. He would destroy whoever thought that they could insult him this way. Yes, for a few endless seeming seconds, his purple eyes turned dark and ice cold. But his prisoner wasn't flinching. He was still breathing heavily and he was still tense but he answered the stare honestly and straightforward, not even thinking about cowering in fear. Hanbei had been right about the fact that someone like this man wouldn't wield easily and like so often, he was impressed. So much even that his complacent smirk returned.

"Oh my, Katakura-kun, how kinky. Don't excite me so much or I don't know if I won't take out the stick after all. We wanted to play nice today, didn't we?"

A pale hand brushed the wet spot on his cheek away as if it had never existed, showing the other man unmistakably that spitting into his face was just as fruitless as glaring or trying not to show how desperate he was getting for his erection to get some relief.

Time to accelerate things a little bit. It was obvious that trying to excite this man further would be fruitless, no matter what Hanbei did, so he left his admittedly rather comfortable position on his prisoner's lap to stand in the other's direct view where he started undressing. Even while he had his back turned to Kojuro, he knew that the man tried not to watch, tried to clear his head, his thoughts leaving his body behind and returning to Oshuu, the place he called home. But Hanbei also knew that in his current state, even if it wasn't by choice, all of these thoughts would end up making him feel guilty. You don't think about your lord while there is a huge hard on pressing against your pants unless you have something going on with said lord to begin with. He doubted that this was the case.

Hanbei deliberately slowed down every one of his movements, making them as graceful and alluring as possible. His jacket left his shoulders like liquid silk, his pants slipped off his hips, falling to the ground, granting the world the sight of his legs. Somewhere in between these fluid actions Kojuro had started watching. It was like a flood of goosebumps and excitement hitting him when he felt the gaze of the man he desired in such strangely intense ways. It wasn't the kind of gaze he wished for but it was just as intense and burning. Loathing and desire. It both felt dark and hot in Hanbei's mind.

"What is it you seek to achieve with this? I still won't join you, this much should be clear."

Oh, so his Katakura-kun still had a voice after all? How delightful, especially with how heavy and strained it sounded. He was probably already aching. The white haired and now very naked man turned towards his captive without shame, he had nothing to hide after all. A sultry and somewhat mysterious smile made its way onto painted lips.

"Perhaps I still dare to hope and believe in miracles. Or it's simply the manifestation of a craving that only you are able to satisfy? Who knows? I could have fallen in love with you and you would never be the wiser."

"So you don't know."  
Hanbei came closer. He knelt down next to Kojuro's legs. His smile grew wider.

"Who knows?"

Freeing Kojuro's cock from its entrapment was like unwrapping a present. He loosened the knot that secured the garment to its place before he pulled on it, only as much as he needed to because his prisoner wasn't exactly easing the process, refusing to help even just the tiniest bit and having found the strength and will again to look away. In a way, it was adorable. It didn't matter though, what mattered was that he got to see the prize he had waited for beneath the pants and the fundoshi.

He was… perfect. There was no other way to describe it. The length, the girth, nicely formed and perfectly fitting to the rest of Kojuro's body. Hanbei's mouth watered and his hands twitched in anticipation. Yes, just like this, it was even better than he had hoped because he knew that there were those who had a pretty face but an ugly penis. He had seen them. He had slept with them. But this man… he was like something straight out of his loneliest fantasies, someone who usually didn't exist. His Katakura-kun existed but he refused to cooperate, no matter what he did. It was like chasing the moon on the water surface. Even so, he would try or drown.

Slender pale fingers finally found their way to heated flesh. A choked back breath came from his prisoner and he shot an amused glance towards the other's face while taking his time to get a feel of the soft but taut skin, from the base all the way to the flushed head. If Kojuro had ben genuinely aroused instead of drugged, would it have been just as hard, pulsing and almost bursting? How had this incredible man even managed to keep his composure for so long? How hadn't he gone mad with the tight ache that he had to be feeling from such an intense erection?

The Toyotomi tactician kissed the fingers of his unoccupied hand, leaving a light purple trace before pressing said fingers to his captive's mouth for a moment. He didn't know why he had just done that but it filled him with an inexplicable kind of satisfaction and with this wonderful giddiness settling in his stomach, he bent down over the waiting cock.

The first lick was a test to see whether he could stand the taste. The second was confirmation that he truly enjoyed it. Kojuro was a true man but a clean one and Hanbei loved the fact that he could pick up details from the subject of his interest through things like these. His licks became longer and wetter, coating the head of Kojuro's penis with saliva while his hand held him steady at the base. He decided that he liked what he was doing a lot so far, even more so than the blow jobs he had given to other men in the past. He couldn't even pinpoint what exactly was better about this time, only that it filled him with something that was usually missing. If only he knew what it was…

Oh, his prisoner's breaths were becoming so ragged as he lapped at the hard length between his legs. Was he finally drawing him out of his stoic and uptight endurance? This had to be Hanbei's birthday, so he blew on the heated and now wet skin like he would blow out a candle, reveling in the sound that this action brought forth. It almost sounded like a repressed gasp.

Hanbei almost wanted to keep teasing his bound dragon for much much longer but he also felt like giving the poor man a break. He was using the carrot right now, not the stick. So he finally dutifully continued licking and coating his captive's cock in his spit to make everything nice and wet. Something that not many people knew about Toyotomi Hideyoshi's famous strategist, except those who had already experienced it on themselves, was that he liked giving blow jobs. He liked being in control while letting the other party believe that he was being submissive. He liked using all the techniques and tricks he had picked up over the years. He liked how men became helpless puddles of pleasure when he worked his magic on them, showing just how superior he was to everyone else. So was it really so surprising that he wanted to try this game of his with Kojuro as well? Not at all.

In fact, he loved giving this particular blow job more than anything else. It was finally a challenge again and felt so thrilling, he was almost impatient when he finally got to place his lips on the tip and he had to keep himself from swallowing everything greedily at once. He was still a refined master of his subject, after all. Still, he took him deep on the first go, letting Kojuro fill his mouth, his head and his senses. He could smell this special scent again, this time more intense and of course muskier but not any less appealing. He could hear soft pants that tried to be as quiet as possible but became more and more audible as Kojuro seemingly lost his will not to show how it was affecting him. His stubbornness finally melted away it seemed, even if only for the moment.

The key to a truly good blow job was to make it pleasing for eyes and ears as well, to make the recipient feel as is if the giver was truly enjoying it. While in this case such details didn't matter because the recipient didn't care about any of this, Hanbei still was fascinated how he didn't have to pretend. The bobbing of his head was truly desperate to get more and more into his mouth, the licks he gave the sensitive underside wanted nothing more than to find every single sensitive spot and his hand pumped along the base or fondled the delicate testicles to make it even better and increase the pleasure for Kojuro as much as possible. It seemed that exactly because the Toyotomi tactician knew that his captive didn't want it and didn't care whether he himself was being submissive or eager or whatever, that he actually started feeling like this out of desperation.

Hanbei simply couldn't keep himself from it anymore, he just had to touch himself, wrap his hand around his own already half hard shaft and pump it in time with the bobbing of his head. While until now he had felt like his own pleasure was secondary, he finally realized that this mindset wasn't the truth at all. The truth was that he was doing this for his own enjoyment alone. And that was when he let go even of his last restrains. The white haired man started moaning, breathy light and whining sounds compared to the one or two low grunts that had escaped Kojuro's lips so far. He sucked harder and licked faster, stroking himself and the other because he was just that good.

He could have kept this up for a long while but reality soon decided to pull him away from his temporary frenzy by reminding him that the man in his mouth had been rather desperate for release of a while now. He could already feel the twitching on his tongue and taste quite a bit of delicious precum. Well, there was nothing he could do about it now, was there?

Before it came, Hanbei quickly let the shaft slip out of his mouth, just in time for the white liquid to hit him square in the face. Hot and sticky spurts landed on his skin. It was something that he enjoyed just as much a giving head, if not even more because it was the payment he received for a job well done. And besides the physical evidence in his face, he had also heard Kojuro's surprised and choked little moan while had come all over his enemy. He wondered how the fellow tactician felt right now, having climaxed because of a blow job given by a man he loathed. He looked so incredibly delicious right now, disheveled dark hair hung into his face and Hanbei reached out a hand to comb through it once with his fingers, momentarily simply fascinated with the sight.

Kojuro looked at him. It was seemingly the same expression that he had worn all this time now but not quite. Something was different and nothing in this whole wide world tempted this genius more than to find out what it was. They shared a heated, almost mystic moment in which they simply stared into each other's eyes, amethyst purple meeting steel gray with a hint of green. A man who seemed so uninteresting and ordinary on first sight didn't have the right to be so fascinating and appealing. Who had allowed him to turn out to be so incredibly sexy and who had given him permission to occupy so many of Hanbei's thoughts, filling his head with strange cravings and unimportant musings?

The smug smirk he put on his feature didn't waver though, not even when the water in which he chased the moon became darker and darker, throwing him into unknown territory.

"See Katakura-kun, spitting into my face wasn't nice since I prefer other bodily fluids to moisten my skin. This one for example… or blood. Say, if I attempted to kiss you, would you bite through my tongue or would you dominate my mouth and make me melt?"

There it was again. This horrible urge. And he even admitted to it before his brain had had time filter this nonsense out before it had left his mouth. The surprise that made its way into his captive's face really wasn't unexpected, at least until it transformed into something else, something that Hanbei would have never anticipated. A smile.

"Who knows?"

These words. With that smile. And that tone. The exact same tone that he himself had used on the other before. This man actually dared to do that. He had never been so irritated, confused and fucking aroused at the exact same time before. The more evident it became how he wouldn't be able to break Katakura Kojuro or even bend him just the tiniest bit the deeper it ate into his very being and he had to do his best to keep himself together. He was here to break Kojuro, not the other way around.

After quickly brushing the cooling white liquid from his face with his hand, though not without giving it a brief taste by licking over his finger, he looked for the item that they would need for the next stage of his project. His prisoner hat already come once but the aphrodisiac was strong enough to keep him going or maybe he had finally started to get aroused on this own? Haha, that was a nice thought. He found the desired item soon, conveniently placed near the bound man but far away enough to make sure that he wouldn't be able to access it. Not that he could do much with a little jug full of oil except spill it on the tatami mats.

Hanbei poured some oil on his hand, smiling at the thought of what he would soon get to do but beforehand, he would have to prepare himself.

"You see, Katakura-kun, it doesn't matter whether or not you usually lie with men. A mouth is a mouth and a hole is a hole. These things are universal. And if you have never slept with a man before, you will soon understand the truth behind my words. You might even find that you like it more than doing it with a woman."

Hanbei winked. A flirty and lighthearted gesture to loosen up the heavy air between them. Not that he believed that it would actually work but it had been worth a try.

Since he had already had the chance to confirm that it was a nice and comfortable place to be, he returned to his captive's lap, straddling him like before, only this time holding his very naked butt into the air so he could insert the first slickened finger. He rested his head on Kojuro's chest as if he could get comfort from it instead of being kept at a distance by the other's armor. Hanbei truly regretted not having undressed his subject. All he could do was using his free hand to wander with it underneath layers of fabric, starting from the hem that began right above the crotch and wandering upwards with curious, exploring fingers. He felt hardened muscles, wonderfully formed abs. Yes, Kojuro was of course just as nicely built as Hanbei had imagined and getting to feel at least this much was compensation enough for not being able to have more naked skin he could look at and touch.

Since it was by far not the first time that the Toyotomi tactician had done this sort of thing, he hurried as much as he could, forcing himself to relax at the intrusion of his very own fingers and thrusting and spreading them quickly.

"Katakura-kun… wouldn't you be interested in knowing what a man feels like on the inside? We need to be prepared before someone can penetrate us. That's how fragile we really are. Doesn't it sound exciting to dominate over another man?"

His face still pressed to his Katakura-kun's chest, he murmured needy words, the actions of his own fingers causing him to breathe just a bit faster.

"Imagine it was you who spread your fingers inside me and coated me with oil, wouldn't that excite you? Wouldn't that be interesting? I would squirm beneath your ministrations and urge you to hurry up because I want something bigger and hotter inside me."

Even if he didn't know if it actually affected Kojuro, it definitely did excite him and he panted, the breathy moans returning as he thrust his spread finger into himself the last few times before withdrawing. Now he only needed to pour some oil onto his prisoner's cock and stroke it a few times to make sure it was nice and hard for what was to come. The Toyotomi tactician smirked and as he looked into those intensely staring eyes again that had already managed to captivate him completely today, he saw it again. That glint that came from nowhere and was so subtle, he almost feared that he was imagining it.

No, that couldn't be. It was there and he knew it. And because it was there, he turned away from the other, facing him with his back now

"It's just because I want you that badly."

Taking the hard haft with one hand to keep it steady, he slowly sank down on it. The stretching sensation made him gasp out just like he could hear the other's voice. He could handle his own fingers very well and he was used to sex but actually feeling the cock slide into him was always as intense as it was wonderful. Kojuro was nice and big, but not too much for him. He was perfect just as he had anticipated and after the head had disappeared inside him, he only needed a moment to take a break, breathe and get used to the familiar feeling of something filling his insides.

Slowly, oh so teasingly slowly he let himself sink onto the whole of Kojuro's length, his hand finally letting go. His prisoner was just as breathless now as he was, probably biting his lip to and furrowing his eyebrows so much that the wrinkles between his eyes turned into little chasms. It would have been entertaining to look at for sure. But all he could do at the moment was letting the hard cock beneath him slip into him until everything was buried deep inside.

Oh how Hanbei wished, how every single one of his muscles yearned for Kojuro to just take him now and slam into him without reserve. It was impossible, he knew. He couldn't risk it. Still, just for a few precious moments he wanted to indulge in the fantasy of being at the dragon's mercy and receiving violent, powerful thrusts that would steal his breath away. Though no matter how he imagined it, he would have to do the movements himself, so he reached behind him, the target of the pale hands being Kojuro's arms that were chained to the wall above his head. In this position, he pulled and pushed himself up, just as slowly as when he had sunken down on the hardened shaft. He did this a few times. Slowly, experimenting, his arms and legs both working to maneuver him on Kojuro's lap while all that he wished for was getting fucked now instead of having to do all the work himself.

There was still his fantasy though. Purple yes dilating in desire as he thought about being close to the man beneath him. Truly close. Without force. Only naked skin and sweat and their bodies being joined in a wild but exciting frenzy. He would moan and beg for more and Kojuro would make deep rumbling noises of appreciation just like the ones that had now and again slipped out of his lips, showing that he was indeed feeling it and that it didn't leave him as cold as he would like to make his enemy believe. The slapping of skin and their moans would create the most beautifully twisted and lewd symphony.

The rubbing against his inner walls brought him pleasure, small tingles that demanded to increase in intensity and his head wandered off to this place where Kojuro would take him and thrust into him like it was all he had ever wanted to do. He didn't know why he couldn't stop imagining it when he should be having control of this situation and make the other crave him instead of feeling the desire and desperation himself. Nothing was normal when it came to Katakura Kojuro and all of the slight signs and warnings that he had ignored until now came crashing down on him at this very moment. When he had invited this man into his body, Hanbei had sealed his fate.

"Katakura-kun… yes… "

Moans and gasps left a pair of lips that lacked a significant amount of paint by now, asking Kojuro for slight changes of their position and begging for harder, rougher sex. He was granted all of these things even if not by the man himself but of course his own hips doing all the work. Even so, he rewarded his Katakura-kun with praise and in a way, this was perfect. It was perfect how he moaned for his prisoner and acted like they were having something beautiful and consensual, be it an affair or maybe even the kind of sex that lovers would have. This thought made a spike of pleasure shoot up through his spine and made him gasp in surprise.

Hanbei acted as if it came from his prostate being hit because of course he already knew how move and twist his hips just right to get this truly wonderful kind of pleasure. That was how he rode Kojuro, deliberately clenching his muscles together now and then just to increase his captive's pleasure as well as his rage and annoyance. It felt good when he got reminded that he still had control over this situation.

That was until he leaned back, even if just a little bit, but it was enough for the dragon to show that he was also still here and that he still had teeth, quite literally. A sharp pain suddenly went through Hanbei's shoulder making him let out a pained and simultaneously pleasured moan. As much as he loved his looks and creamy skin, the fact that it was being marked by Kojuro, out of his own free will, had to yet to be the best feeling he had received today and he tilted his head to the side, exposing his shoulder and neck as far as he could to let the subject of his desires do with it whatever he desired. It was probably the closest they would ever get to actually kissing and making out so he savored the feeling as best as he could even as Kojuro violently tore at his skin. It was supposed to be a sign of violence but all the white haired man got from it was more desire and the most delicious mix of pain and pleasure.

"Oh Katakura-kun… so feral… I love it."

Hanbei proceeded with his lewd dance on his captive's lap, alluring rolls and twists of hips intermixing with hard, almost desperate seeming slams onto those bound legs beneath him. He started doing his work mostly for his own pleasure but that was fine, he knew Kojuro would get off whether he wanted to or not. The best part of these precious moments were the actions of the fellow tactician anyway. He lived for those harsh bites that marked his shoulder and that almost seemed like he was also sucking on his skin, even if only a little bit. And was he too lost in it already or could he actually feel movement beneath him? The most subtle of twitches but… it was there, Kojuro moved against him, as much as he could in his current state, but that was really all Hanbei had wished for. It was even better, exceeding all of his expectations and making his begs for Kojuro to go harder sound just a bit more real.

Though his prisoner was close, he knew. He almost didn't want it to end like this but his own limbs were starting to protest against the constant strain. A shame, really. He was a warrior, he should be able to endure more than that. But it was fine, everything was. His head felt at ease while his body grew desperate. Maybe a bit more and he could get off as well? No, it was too late, the drugs had worked quite well, maybe too well. Still, he enjoyed the reward in form of a hot load getting shot into his ass while his poor Katakura-kun gave his shoulder an extra hard bite as not to moan out. What a shame, he would have enjoyed hearing it.

One of the two was still painfully hard though and while Kojuro seemingly calmed down, he took his cock into his hand again, giving it fast and hard strokes to finish the job quickly.

"Katakura-kun… if your arms were free, would you throw me off or would you be curious to touch me and get me off as well?"

The Toyotomi tactician chuckled and it took a moment for him to realize that he wasn't the only one who did.

"Who knows?"

What…? This bastard! He was mocking him, mocking the words he had wanted to use to confuse him because Katakura Kojuro had figured him out somewhere along this long and bumpy ride full of surprises and Hanbei couldn't actually believe how hot and dark his anger and desires were, unexpectedly pushing him over the edge.

Had the moon on the water surface been the one to him in the end while he had been too busy playing around with carrots?

For a precious moment, there was nothing except heat and the sweet rush that shot through his whole body all the way up to his head while the pressure he had felt got replaced by the sweet satisfaction of release. Finally, after a minute in which he just stayed in his position, trying to catch his breath, he moved away, at least so far that Kojuro was able to see what he had left in his enemy's body as a fine trail of white trickled out of his insides. A rather mischievous smirk found its way onto Hanbei's lips while he spoke up again, looking back at the other man while he did so. It was time take his revenge for having gotten into his head when he shouldn't have, after all.

"So… how do you want to call our first child, darling?"

The expression on Kojuro's face was just priceless.


End file.
